


Mr. Styles

by larrystylinson891



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Death, F/M, France - Freeform, Innocent Louis, Innocent Niall, M/M, Mafia zayn, Pimp Harry, Prostitute Liam, Prostitution, Rape, Sex Slavery, Someone dies, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, hardship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: Louis should’ve known it was a bad idea to go to France with his best friend, but he didn’t think anything would go wrong. He didn’t think he would end up with a man who he shouldn’t love but really does. He knows everything is wrong and he’ll never see his family again but that doesn’t stop the feeling of joy he gets when he spends time with his man.





	1. Authors Note

Dear reader,   
I want to give you a overview of the story before I give you guys the first chapter. This has a play on Taken but without the dad coming, but mostly The Seasoning House. I wanted to write something like this because this is a serious problem that goes on in the world. Of course this is romanticized and may be inaccurate, and for that I'm sorry and I wish it would be more accurate but I wanted to write a Larry fic and this seemed like a very good one. I really hope you stick around and read the entire fic. It may take awhile for all the chapters to come and the updates will be slow but I really want this fic to be good and enjoyed.   
All the love,   
larrystylinson891


	2. Character Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show you a image of what I'm going to have the boys look like, I tried not to make them all too young to where they look innocent, but with Niall and Louis I wanted them to look a little younger, like around 18, and the other boys in their 20's. That's really it, chapter one will be here soon.

Character Introduction:  
Harry: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/dd/06/25/dd06258a6a5f1cc7bcdbfaae8ccd4e8a--hair-cut-make-it.jpg  
Louis: http://iv1.lisimg.com/image/3982532/493full-louis-tomlinson.jpg  
Niall: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-H_lGPsYR8ik/UIkQxnX_SPI/AAAAAAAAA7c/OkoWbP-A-QY/s1600/Niall+Horan+2012+06.jpg  
Zayn: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/33/53/de/3353de25e7758c9dea1b9c5463de904f.jpg  
Liam: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36800000/Liam-Payne-2014-one-direction-36871792-407-500.jpg


End file.
